


Oh Really?

by omg_im_addicted



Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: HE, I need help, It does, M/M, Riots, Strike - Freeform, bitch watch him work, done, fangirls want their sasuke back, he deserves it, is - Freeform, just a bit of crack, konoha falls apart without him, konoha will crumble, lord save them all, sasuke gets a vacation, sasuke is so done with konohas shit, she doesnt know his impact before its too late, tsunade senju in the wrong, why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: When Sasuke is finally done with Konoha's shit towards him, he takes action. But not in the way you might think...
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Oh Really?

Sasuke was done. 

He 

**Was**

_**DONE** _

He does so much for Konoha and they walk over him like a welcome mat. And frankly after finding out how it happened to his clan, it sure as hell isn't going to happen to him. And he isn't going to sit idly by allowing the happen. No. Fucking. Way.

He is going to get every single thing this goddamned village owes to him and the Uchiha clan, and if that means causing more chaos and panic than ever before than so be it. But Konoha is going to respect him and his clan if he has to tear it down brick.

by.

fucking.

brick.

* * *

The people of Konoha were huddled against the walls of buildings not even attempting to move, no they were far to afraid. 

Why were they afraid you ask?

Because **Sasuke Uchiha** , of the presteemed **UCHIHA** clan, who is known for never showing emotion is marching on a warpath with unbridled anger shown clearly across his face.

And honest to god, they were scared shitless, even the ANBU were stunned. Because never, never would they have expected _him_ of all Uchiha to show any type of emotion. This was even higher than if they Kyuubi no Kitsune were to attack Konoha.

Because holy fuck, all they wanted to do right now was run till their legs fell off, but didn't hardly even breath because _holy fuck he is going to murder us all._

Because Sasuke uchiha was showing emotion, and that honestly scared them far more than Pain or Madara Uchiha ever could.

And then he stopped.

And Konoha stopped with him.

"Uchiha what the hell do you think your doing!" someone demanded. The villagers looked, and there, they saw the most suicidal people in all of Konoha. It was the very team that tried to bring him back in the first place.

It was a few jonin. Konoha mourned for their loss, 5 elite shinobi, gone, taken out. Konoha mourned.

"Uchiha, right now, you can't move at all, you are at our mercy and none of us are feeling merciful" one of the jonin stated

Konoha breathed once more, they had the demon.

"I believe you need to work harder" came the monotone reply from the Uchiha, 

And he started to walk, but not towards where he was headed, no, but towards the 5 shinobis. And Konoha panicked once again, because nopenopenopenopenopeno- they should have expected this because he is an **UCHIHA** for kami's sake!

And then he was there holding two of them by their necks. And if they thought he looked mad before, he was fuming now. "You lack hatred, and I am not as forgiving as my brother was, I do not allow **any** mistakes" and then the shinobi **screamed.** And Konoha looked away, because only demons could pull off that level of brutality.

And off he was again, and Konoha could only pray that whoever he was mad at because the jonin's death must look like a mercy to what he would do to them.

* * *

It was a semi-casual day at Hokage tower. Tsunade was doing paperwork while being talked to by the Rookie 9 and senseis. Honestly it was looking out to be a pretty good day if they were honest with you.

And then they heard a scream, a bloodcurdling scream. Something that was full of terror. But was that it?

No.

It never was in Konoha.

They felt a massive killing intent flooding over the area. And, remember, they were no freshly minted shinobi who hadn't face killing intent before, but this, **this** , demonic chakra flooded everything with _hate._

And Shizune came running in, looking a mess and quite frightened. "He... He's coming... And he isn't.... Happy... Demon..." Before flopping down on a chair, now, if they werent trying to remember how to breath, they would have pitied the woman, but that wasn't what was happening.

"Who!" Tsunade demanded

"I believe, she was talking about me" said a smooth silky voice from the doorway. They all looked from where they were staring at Shizune to where the voice had come from. And they saw, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

But not the Sasuke Uchiha they thought they would see, no, he was not in his usual Orochimaru attire.

He was wearing a black warior styled kinono, with dark blue pants and mating blue sash. He had bandages wrapped on his lower legs, and shinobi shoes that looke dlike the ones Madara Uchiha wore. He had his long hair tied back in a low ponytail, but what intimidated them the most is that he had a gigantic war axe and Madara Uchiha's very own kama and sythe. 

While they all were fearing for their lives, Tenten had hearts in her eyes and Neji could care less what his Anata wore. Team 7 especially, they've seen Sasuke kill a guy with a acorn, them and the dead guy never saw it coming, and the fact that he somehow found an acorn in a jailcell was quite desturbing, they were atleat 100 miles away from where the nearest acorn would be, not including in that guy's skull but they dont talk about it.

But they **do** talk about the time where Sasuke bashed someones skull in. With his own. How he did it? The world will never know, except for Kakashi's therapist, and Naruto's, and Sakura's. But that doesn't matter!

Anyways... Back onto the plot line....

"Where'd ya get them" Tenten practically squealed

"The axe was my mother's, and the kama and sythe belonged to my Jiji" Sasuke explained calmly

"But isn't that Madara Uchiha's kama and sythe?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded, trying to figure out what the flying fuck was going on.

"Yes, it belonged to my Jiji" came the same even tone

"But Madara isn't your Jiji Sasuke, stop joking around!" Naruto brushed off sunnily

"When have you ever heard me joke before Naruto?" Sasuke asked with one delicate but elegant eyebrow raised, and then it hit them like a truck, especially Tsunade.


End file.
